Medical devices typically used for cardiovascular system treatments may involve complex and invasive therapies resulting is significant discomfort, pain, and long recovery times for patients. Recently, less invasive, percutaneous treatments have been developed. There is an ongoing need for improved, less invasive cardiovascular treatments.